


one more.

by pamuk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamuk/pseuds/pamuk
Summary: new skin!





	one more.

From: chachabin@yahoo.com

Subject: sup nerd

To: chachawon@yahoo.com

gday.

it has come to my notice (?¿) that uve not been answerin my phone calls nor my messages n ive found out that u hav me blocked on all platforms except here so here i am. bothering u. to get u to go buy some banana milk for me.

thx in advance, ur dearest sis xx

p.s i saw a super cute cat today n i wanna show it to u so ud better unblock me so that i cab send it to. u. ok. thabjs 

From: chachawon@yahoo.com

Subject: Re: sup nerd

To: chachabin@yahoo.com

Good day.

I will start by pointing out that I have you blocked on many platforms for a reason. Try and guess why.

Also, 1. I'm your hyung, so don't you think you have the privilege of ordering me around, or calling me names. 2. You are literally spread out on the couch next to me. Try verbal conservation. 3. You are a grownup. Get your own milk. 4. Fine. Send the pics.

Much Love,

Your BIG Brother.


End file.
